The joy on Neji's not so joyous evening
by China Dolly
Summary: Neji didn't want to go to this party his Uncle had forced him to attend, because running into people he didn't wish to see was bound to happen. Will the Christmas atmosphere help to fix something that shouldn't have to be fixed in the first place?


**Warnings:** Cursing and shounen ai  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters  
**Author's note: **It's another Christmas story. I hope you like it, since it is a concept I felt I had to try and now know will never write again.  
Enjoy and a **merry Christmas to everyone!**

Neji crossed his arms with a huff and turned to look out of the window.

He couldn't belief he had actually been _forced_ to go to this… gathering.

Besides, weren't you supposed to celebrate Christmas Eve with your family instead of your friends? That's what Neji would have liked at any rate.

But since Hiashi thought that his daughter and nephew were both too old to want to celebrate such holiday with their family, he had told them to go and enjoy the party they were invited to.

And even though Hinata wasn't as shy as she used to be and was the respectable age of nineteen, Hiashi still found it necessary to have Neji accompany her to a party where alcoholic beverages would be present.

Of course, Hiashi had thought this to be what the two of them wanted. But Neji didn't.

Hinata had been delighted to receiver her father's permission to go to the party. Neji knew though that celebrating Christmas Eve with her friends hadn't been what had overjoyed her so much.

Naruto Uzumaki, the boy whom she had liked ever since the innocent age of twelve, would be there. And even though Neji was grateful and happy for Hinata she was finally dating Naruto, the entire ordeal always seemed very awkward. Tonight, he'd rather not watch happy couples roaming around, basking in happiness.

Luckily for Neji, he looked as moody as he felt. And when he looked moody, people always tried their best to avoid him. This, at least, brought Neji some joy in this not so joyous evening.

* * *

With a sigh Neji leaned against the fluffy pillow, which had Rudolph the red nosed reindeer printed on it. Really, Tsunade had gone all out with this party.

The ceiling was covered in Christmas holly and mistletoe and Neji thought himself very lucky to have found a chair without branches of mistletoe hanging above it.

In the middle of the room stood an enormous Christmas tree, decorated with many colourful ornaments and it looked like it was on fire with all the candles put into it.

Stuffed Santa's and other stuffed dolls stood throughout the room and Christmas Carols were echoing through the room as people softly talked, laughed and danced.

"Let me guess, you sat in this chair on purpose?" Said a voice suddenly.

With a slight start Neji looked up, greeted by the sight of his two teammates standing in front of him.

Neji forced a smirk onto his lips as he said: "Now what makes you think that?"

He felt a bit bad towards TenTen and Lee that he was sulking. Not that feeling bad was going to chance that behaviour, but he did feel a little guilty for his evasive behaviour of the past few weeks.

On top of that, he didn't want to ruin this Christmas party for his friends by ignoring them and sulking in a dark corner.

Because no matter how many times both TenTen and Lee claimed to not be bothered by Neji's behaviour, he knew that it wasn't the complete truth. They worried about him and how silent he had gotten, but Neji decided they wouldn't have to tonight.

"Well," TenTen looked up to the ceiling for a second before looking at Neji again with a grin, answering his question. "You did find the only place in the entire room where you can sit safe from any kisses people might want to give you."

"Perhaps Tsunade thought of you when she placed this chair here!" Lee exclaimed with glee, happy that his friend was conversing normally and at least _looking_ like he was having a good time.

Neji chuckled at this enthusiastic idea of Lee. "I don't think she was considering me even for a second."

"I agree. We can't let Neji think himself to be special, it will only go to his head to feed his ego." TenTen commented good-humoured.

Then she placed a gentle hand with red and green polished nails on Neji's shoulder and leaned forward to peck his cheek. "Merry Christmas." She told him with a warm, calming smile.

Neji, appreciating the caring gesture of his teammate touched her hand for only a second, wishing her a merry Christmas as well.

"You too, Lee. merry Christmas." Neji said as he turned towards his green-clad friend.

Lee nodded with a wide smile. "Thank you my friend! I hope that this Christmas will bring you good fortune." He exclaimed.

Neji's expression fell for a second, but he composed himself very quickly, muttering: "Me too."

"Not so dark, Neji. It is Christmas after all." Lee said, stepping closer and patting Neji's shoulder with a smile.

Neji didn't answer Lee, nor did he look at his friend. All he did was tell his friends he was sorry and stayed silent after that.

"You know, I see Gai over there with Kakashi, why don't we go say hello?" TenTen asked Lee after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, that is a very good idea! I will talk to you later again, Neji. Have fun!" Lee called out and having said that, made his way over to his teacher.

"TenTen…" Neji muttered, looking up at his female friend with a grateful smile etching his lips.

"I know, you're welcome." She said with a gentle smile. "Now get your act back together and join the party some time tonight, all right?" She said with a grin, waving as she too walked towards their black-haired, green-clad teacher while talking animatedly with Lee.

* * *

"Well, how very nice of you to join the festivities."

Neji glared at the blonde who stood next to the chair he was still sitting in.

Naruto didn't give him a chance to answer though as he dramatically said: "You should've realized that if you wouldn't come to the party, the party would come to you."

"Certainly where you are concerned." The pink-haired girl who was standing next to Naruto deadpanned.

Neji smirked at Naruto's dramatic expression look and even Hinata giggled softly.

"But Naruto does have a point, Neji." Sakura started as she looked at Neji. "I know you're not the best of friends with everyone in this room, but your moody corner is getting darker and darker by the minute. It's not that bad to join us for a few hours, right?" She said.

Neji sighed. If course she was right. At this point in life Neji had found that he could relate very well with the pink-haired girl. She didn't gossip that much anymore and had turned into some sort of loving sister Neji felt comfortable around.

Over the years he had also gotten surprisingly closer with both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, though still as busy and childish as always, always seemed to calm down a bit when he was with Hinata.

The four of them hung out on a regular basis and Neji was a bit taken aback by Sakura's question. He hadn't expected her to question his ways tonight, since there was a great chance Neji's mood would only get worse.

"Sakura's right. Ever since the break-up you avoid everyone and we all know that you are only here tonight because your uncle forced you to." Naruto said agitated.

Neji froze at Naruto's words, his eyes widening and a sharp pain stabbing his heart. He hadn't expected any of his friends to mention his break-up. He hadn't wanted anyone to mention the break-up ever again, not when he was still trying very hard to get over it damn it!

"N-Neji…" Hinata, worried at seeing her cousin's obvious uneasy and sadness, laid a hand on his shoulder with a sad smile of her own.

Neji sighed softly and looked at his hands. "I'm sorry, but it takes some time getting over that." He bit back irritated.

He was getting sick and tired of all the pitiful looks people sent him, of the gossip that followed the moment he left a room. He just wanted people to shut up about his break-up and leave him be, so he could get over it by himself very quickly.

Getting over someone wasn't the hardest part. It hurt a lot and you would lack sleep for a week or two, but eventually that faded away.

But not when people always mentioned it, not when they talked about it all the time and told Neji to just shove it and act his age. To constantly rip open the wound that was slowly closing, that was what hurt the most.

"You were together for three months Neji, that's not a really long time." Sakura said softly, avoiding Neji's eyes as his head shot up to look at the girl with a frown.

"That's…" he started but trailed off and bit his lip. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Neji wasn't a people person, he didn't talk about his emotions as freely as others would and he was constantly reminded of other people by soft voices and laughter.

He didn't want to talk about his feelings, not when he was in such a crowded room with a very high chance of someone overhearing him. There was a high chance the person would start spreading rumours or gossip.

"Sakura, you know that I had feelings for him long before we got together." Neji whispered softly. His feelings were jumbled and he was starting to get a headache. Perhaps he needed to lie down, but nobody would probably believe him if he claimed to be unwell.

"Are you all right, you look pale." A voice suddenly commented.

Neji's eyes shot open and he looked at the direction from which the voice had come. He looked up, almost afraid of who to find standing a few feet away from him.

His fears were proven right as he caught sight of the three members of team ten. Ino was looking at him with a frown, Chouji wasn't paying all that much attention to anything but the buffet stalled out on the other side of the room, and Shikamaru was trying his very best to ignore Neji, not even looking in his direction.

Neji looked down at his hands with a pained look. He understood now he and Shikamaru were neither friends nor dating, dealing with each other would turn out to be uneasy. But to be ignored like this by the one person Neji had respected for always being straightforward and honest, that hurt.

"I am fine, Ino. It's just a simple headache. Perhaps if I lie down somewhere silent for half an hour it will fade." He answered Ino's comment.

"Well," Naruto said, his eyes twinkling dangerously as he looked at Neji. "If you don't feel good you should lie down."

Neji frowned at Naruto's antics. The boy was planning something, and with Shikamaru standing in front of him, Neji didn't trust Naruto for even a minute.

After his break-up with Shikamaru, the two hadn't spoken. Neji knew he was to blame for that of course.

Punching Shikamaru in the face, shouting he'd never wish to talk to the brown-haired lazy man ever again and after that avoiding him like the plague hadn't strengthened their bond.

Millions of times Naruto and Sakura had told Neji to talk to Shikamaru. Let the other explain his actions and maybe Neji would realize he had misunderstood the situation.

Neji simply refused. If there was anyone who had to realize something, it was Shikamaru Neji refused to think otherwise.

"Maybe Shikamaru wants to help you to the other room?" Naruto asked, shooting Shikamaru a look.

Neji felt tricked and betrayed. It was almost as if Naruto and Sakura were conspiring against him, and he hated it.

How dare they make decisions for him? If he didn't wish to speak to someone, he didn't, and no-one would tell him otherwise. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice and Neji sighed, glad to receive help from such an unexpected corner.

"Why don't you all enjoy the party and I'll help Neji to the other room." Hinata said, almost sounding stern, taking a small step forward and smiling at Neji.

Everyone, knowing that when Hinata sounded anything but shy she was peremptory, stayed silent as Hinata and Neji made their way out of the room and Neji smiled for the first time that evening.

* * *

Neji sighed happily as he laid down onto a couch standing in the middle of the small room. The room was connected the main hall, where the party was being held, and to someone's private quarters.

He was a bit wary whether they were allowed entry here, but Tsunade had seen both Hinata and him enter the room and hadn't commented.

"Neji?" Hinata asked softly, continuing her question as her cousin looked at her with a slight frown marring his features. "Do you really have a headache?"

"Yes." Neji answered with a small nod. "But the opportunity to lie down and sort my thoughts out for half an hour is very welcome." He admitted softly.

Hinata nodded with a small smile. "Don't feel bad, all right? I'm not as incapable as my father believes me to be and you certainly need to be alone right now."

Neji watched Hinata while she slowly walked to the door, turning around as she laid her hand onto the door handle. "Don't blame Naruto and Sakura, all right? They have good intentions."

"I'm sure they have, but… I don't want to talk about things like that, certainly not with a lot of people around. And to suggest that Shikamaru should help me…" Neji's voice faded in a whisper.

With a worried smile Hinata wished him well and left the room. When the door was already closed, Neji finished, "it hurts, you know?"

Neji closed his eyes as his thoughts strayed to his break-up with Shikamaru.

In Neji's opinion, it had been awful and cruel.

Neji had been gone for a mission for a week and he was happy to return to the village earlier as expected. Instead of immediately going home he had gone to Shikamaru's apartment, to surprise his boyfriend.

Shikamaru had had relationships with people before Neji came along, Neji knew that. He also knew that two of them had been girls, but Ino had assured Neji she harboured absolutely no feelings for Shikamaru anymore. There was nothing else then friendship after being together with him for a month.

But when Neji opened the door of Shikamaru's apartment he saw Shikamaru sitting on the couch with Temari on his lap and leaning dangerously close to his face, he felt his heart break.

Shikamaru had been shocked, paling as he pushed the girl off of him, looking at Neji with wide eyes. Temari simply smirked, said her goodbyes and fled the scene, leaving Shikamaru with a fuming soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

Without saying anything Neji had decked the other. He had yelled and cursed, told Shikamaru to leave him alone for the rest of his life if this was how he felt for Neji. That Neji had trusted the other, had given him his heart and now it had been trampled over by a horde of elephants.

Ever since Neji had stormed out of the room, leaving the door open and a shocked and sad Shikamaru in his wake, the two hadn't spoken.

That was now three weeks ago. Shikamaru had retreated himself to his room and Neji seemed to have fallen into a small depression. Everywhere he went people asked if he was fine while all Neji wanted to be, was left alone.

It was a bit understandable that after three weeks of having two friends miserable, any friend would try to do something about the situation. Most certainly because of the way the two had broken up.

Neji laid down to close his eyes for a few minutes, 'it is still unacceptable,' he thought.

* * *

Neji jolted awake when the door of the room opened.

He sat up hurriedly and turned to look at the door to see who interrupted his sleep.

"Hello Neji." Shikamaru said quietly as he watched Neji's reaction at seeing him in the room.

"Why are you here?" Neji hissed. His heart was beating erratic and he felt so anxious he could throw up.

Perhaps he was exaggerating a bit, but seeing Shikamaru looking at him almost apologetically made Neji yearn they were still together.

"Neji," Shikamaru sighed and looked down to the ground. "I think we need to talk." He pleaded softly.

Neji bit his lip. This was exactly the reason why he didn't wish to see nor speak with Shikamaru. The man had the strange ability to have Neji do things he did not want to do.

Talking to Shikamaru about their break-up was one of those things. It wasn't a mutual agreement and it wasn't supposed to be.

Even though Neji's heart cried out to the other, wanted to forgive Shikamaru for what he'd done, his pride wouldn't let him. Because he felt very much like a kicked puppy, a feeling he did not like it and would not let him go.

"I think not." Neji bit back after a few seconds.

He stood up and was about to storm out of the room, find Hinata and tell her that Hiashi could go to Hell, Neji was going home, when he found he couldn't move.

"Release me." Neji growled while glaring at his ex.

"No, we need to talk." Shikamaru said, his voice quivering with what seemed like desperation.

Neji closed his eyes. He was trapped and he knew it. He couldn't break free from Shikamaru's bounds no matter how hard he tried.

The thought that Shikamaru must wish to talk to him very badly crossed Neji's mind. Especially because he took such a desperate measure.

But Neji didn't want Shikamaru to talk. He didn't want to hear the story behind Temari sitting on his lap, nor did he want to hear Shikamaru plead for forgiveness. Why not? Because Neji was afraid he would give in.

Even though his pride had been hurt, there was still such a large part of him that wanted to be held in Shikamaru's arms. He was still in love with the other.

Neji took a deep breath and looked at Shikamaru. Now that neither of them could go anywhere, this was perhaps his only chance to tell the other what he thought of him now. And after that, hopefully, Shikamaru would be so shocked he would let his grip on Neji's shadow go, giving Neji a chance to flee the scene. A cowardly but certainly necessary action.

He looked Shikamaru in the eye and took a deep breath to calm himself down, including the anger he felt welling up in him at he thought of Temari.

"You might wish to talk to me, but I don't want to listen to you. I want you to release me so I can walk away and forget you." Neji said coldly.

Shikamaru cringed at Neji's harsh words and whispered: "Isn't that kind of cruel?"

"Cruel?" Neji sneered. "You had a woman hanging all over you when I returned earlier from a mission and came to surprise you.. You cheated on me. Did you think of the consequences? That I might feel betrayed and heartbroken?"

Shikamaru wanted to crawl into a small corner at Neji's words. They sounded so hateful, so honest. "Neji, I…" Shikamaru stuttered but faltered under Neji's angry gaze.

"Yes, you?" Neji asked in an angry tone and an almost deadly look.

When Shikamaru didn't answer he sneered. "You trapped me. I have said what I wanted. I don't wish to speak to you and must say I'm relieved you are such an coward not to do so." He remarked coldly.

"Release me." Neji demanded.

"No." Shikamaru said quickly, looking at Neji with a nervous look though it was etched with defiance. "I _need_ you to listen to me. Afterwards you can choose to never see nor speak to me again and I won't bother you. But please, hear me out if only for a minute."

Neji was shocked at Shikamaru's desperate tone. Normally the boy sounded somewhat bored and uninterested, and when he was around Neji cheerful and full of wit. But never had Neji heard the other speak with such desperation.

Shikamaru, taking Neji's silence as approval of his coming dialogue, took a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking. "I want you to know I didn't cheat on you."

"Shut up, Nara. Don't try to talk yourself out of this." Neji hissed.

"I didn't say you have to believe my words, just listen. Five minutes of your time, can't you even grant your ex-boyfriend that honour?" Shikamaru asked. If he had to admit it, he would say he was scared Neji would turn away from him, to never speak to him again.

Neji sighed heavily, almost as if he had to sacrifice a lot just to listen to Shikamaru. "Whatever."

Shikamaru sighed with relief and looked at Neji with an uncertain look. "I didn't cheat on you, Neji. I never would. The past few weeks have been hell. Seeing you look at me with such a hateful look really hurts. But I guess I have only myself to blame."

Shikamaru turned away and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. This was worse than he had anticipated it to be. "You know I dated Temari for four months or so. It didn't work out but we are friends, obviously. Sometimes she…" Shikamaru sighed with a frown.

"I fell asleep while she was visiting. And if you think you hate me falling asleep on you, you should see her. So, in a way to wake me up and embarrass me endlessly, she sat on my lap and whispered in my ear, pretending to be you."

Shikamaru, seeing Neji's raised eyebrow and slight frown, knew that while he wasn't forgiven yet, he did have the other's attention. Because if Neji had been livid, he would've yelled at him. But Neji was standing still with a questioning look, waiting for Shikamaru to finish.

"Gods Neji, you woke me up once. It takes me a few seconds to get out of my daze. Certainly if I have someone sitting on my lap whispering words in my ear only you should! I didn't cheat on you, I love you too much to actually try something that could mean losing you. You just walked in at the wrong time and got a wrong impression." Shikamaru finished, desperately hoping that Neji would understand. That Neji would believe his words and could forgive him just enough to get back together with him.

While Shikamaru nervously waited for a reply, Neji was shocked.

Never had Shikamaru told Neji he actually loved him. Neji had admitted loving the other in the first month of their relationship. At that time, Neji had assumed he was moving too fast for Shikamaru's likes, because the other had been quite shocked.

He found it understandable that Shikamaru wasn't in love with him. Weren't people in a relationship trying to find out if they were suitable with each other?

But to hear Shikamaru claim he loved him, was an unexpected blow to Neji's reluctance to forgive the other.

To Neji the entire story sounded like it could be true. But his broken trust and hurt pride wouldn't let him accept it fully. And if Shikamaru hadn't said that he loved Neji, it would've been very easy to just ignore everything the boy had just told him and walk away. Like Neji had intended to.

But now that Neji thought of it, Temari had always teased Shikamaru. Or was that just his heart trying to persuade his brain in an attempt to get back together with the other?

Neji was a mess on the inside. He wanted to get back with Shikamaru since the past few weeks had been agony. But could he trust the other? Could he be sure Shikamaru hadn't cheated on him, and if he had, he wouldn't do it again?

Neji was certain that if something similar to this were to ever happen again, his heart would be broken beyond repair.

A bit nervously Neji looked at Shikamaru. The boy seemed anxious and was restlessly waiting for Neji to answer. Neji frowned as he saw Shikamaru fidget with his fingers.

He had been released?

Neji frowned. Apparently he had been sunk in his thoughts so deeply that he hadn't noticed Shikamaru releasing him. But now that he was free to leave and flee the scene, he didn't really know whether he really wanted to or not.

Neji sighed and looked at Shikamaru. "You…" He started, but quickly he turned his eyes towards the ground.

What should he say? That he forgave Shikamaru and everything would turn back to normal? Things wouldn't turn back to normal.

Or was he going to say he could never forgive the other and never wanted to speak with him again?

Being together with Shikamaru was what he desperately wanted, certainly now he knew his love was returned.

"Neji?" Shikamaru whispered as he watched the other. He knew Neji was confused about what to do, and he understood. "I can give you some time, if you need it." He said with a sad smile.

He didn't want to give Neji time, he wanted an answer and he wanted it now. But to demand that from Neji would be cruel and unfair since it was Shikamaru who had done something wrong, and not the other way around. Neji needed to think things over and Shikamaru would do anything to get back on Neji's good side again so they could get back together.

Neji looked at Shikamaru. Did he need time to think things through?

Yes, he decided, he did. Because his mind and heart were both telling him different things and he was so very afraid to make a wrong decision. Choosing the wrong thing now could ruin his future.

"Yes." He said with a curt nod. Looking at Shikamaru. "Yes, I need to think things through." He admitted.

Shikamaru nodded. "Very well. I will hear your decision later." He said, and quickly left the room.

* * *

After Shikamaru had left Neji had gone back into the main hall. He had briefly spoken with Hinata, told her what had happened.

After that he had quickly left the hall in a successful attempt to avoid Naruto and Lee, who were both very willing to talk to Neji.

He needed time to think. Neji needed to be alone to sort out his thoughts and come to a clear decision on what to do with Shikamaru and their 'relationship'.

Neji was now standing in the snow, his breath forming little clouds in the dark. His feet were cold but he didn't care. Staring at the stars and the moon calmed him down.

Neji was started from his thoughts as he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

Pushing the hand away roughly he turned around to glare at the person who dared to interrupt his thinking.

"Now watch it!" Called out a joyful voice.

Neji frowned as he now realized who had interrupted his peace and quiet. After the events of the past few weeks, he could recognize that short blonde hair anywhere.

He frowned and asked in a voice filled with confusion and annoyance: "What do you want?"

Temari laughed softly for a moment. "To talk to you, obviously." She shot back with a grin. She then put her hands on her hips and looked at the sky again.

"Shikamaru is a wonderful guy, I bet you know that." She said with a gentle smile. "It was just too bad that we drove each other insane."

"Go talk about him elsewhere and with someone else." Neji growled softly as he looked at her angrily.

Here she was, the girl who caused his breakup with Shikamaru and she was carelessly telling him she thought his ex-boyfriend was a wonderful guy.

"I need for you to understand something, Neji. I never meant to cause any trouble between you and Shikamaru and it seems my stupid joke caused your breakup." Temari said, her voice very serious as she turned to look Neji in the eye.

"I only heard of your breakup last night. I swear, if I had heard of it earlier I would've confronted you earlier." With a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks Temari turned her face away from Neji.

"I feel so guilty for breaking the two of you up. When he is around you, Shikamaru radiates happiness like he never has before. It is such a beautiful thing to see, the way you two care for each other. I was only jesting when I sat in his lap. Just teasing him to embarrass him when he woke up. I never would've imagined that things turned out the way they did. Of course your reaction is understandable and I know for sure that even now you doubt whether what I'm saying is true. But Neji, you'd have to lie to yourself if you say you haven't noticed that Shikamaru has broken down completely after the breakup."

Neji didn't know what to say.

It seemed that the further the night progressed, the more confused he got.

He had to admit that he didn't understand why Temari had decided to pay him a visit. But if she had really had ill intentions with Shikamaru, if the two of them had done the things Neji had accused them off, she wouldn't have talked to him, right?

Perhaps she would have made fun of Neji, but she wouldn't have talked about Shikamaru like this. Almost trying to get the two of them back together.

And Neji wanted to get back together with Shikamaru, but how could he be sure the other didn't hurt him like this again?

Because Neji found it very cowardly that Shikamaru confronted him today, weeks after the breakup over which he had apparently been devastated if Neji were to believe Temari.

Why, if nothing had happened, hadn't Shikamaru told Neji the truth the next day?

But Neji didn't feel like he could ask Temari. He didn't need to because Temari herself began to tell.

"I know that I'm the last person you're likely to believe. But I just want you to know that Shikamaru does care about you a lot. He thought you were angry and tried to give you some time to calm down." Temari brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face as she prepared to leave.

"I'll leave you alone to think." She said with a small smile. "But keep in mind, no relationship is without trouble."

Neji watched her leave with a frown.

Of course she was right. Relationships were never easy. There would always be trouble along the way.

But could Neji get over this and try to forgive Shikamaru? For if he hadn't cheated on Neji, the excuse of letting Neji calm down a few weeks before telling him the truth was rather weak.

Neji sighed, perhaps it was best to go inside and warm himself and maybe then he would come to a conclusion.

* * *

"You should just take the chance, you know."

Neji turned his head to look at his pink-haired friend.

She stood next to him, watching the party from the doorway with a smile.

Neji, still leaning against the doorframe with his shoulder, sighed. "He hurt me." He said but his voice betrayed his doubts.

"I know he did, Neji." Sakura spoke softly as she regarded Shikamaru from afar. "And I know you find it hard to forgive him, betrayed or not. But can you really say that you don't think he's worth the sacrifice?"

"He's worth it, Sakura. And I'm acting spoiled since I should be happy he's still willing to be with me. It's just…" Neji whispered, looking down to the ground.

He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, nor did he enjoy it an awful lot. But luckily for him, Sakura was always very quick to understand what Neji was feeling.

"Perhaps you should forget the 'but' and risk it. Your heart could get broken if the two of you break up again but that could just as well happen with the next person you turn to love. At least with Shikamaru you know he loves you."

Sakura laughed softly before all of a sudden kissing Neji's cheek. "He never would've bared his heart like that if it weren't true and you know it."

Giggling she walked away as she saw Shikamaru walk towards Neji. Things would turn out all right, she was sure of it.

Neji, a bit surprised at the small peck Sakura had placed on his cheek didn't see the other until he was standing in front of him.

"Shikamaru." He spoke softly as he studied the other nervously.

He never could get over how beautiful he thought Shikamaru was. Soft brown hair, strong features and slightly chapped lips. And wasn't even talking about strong yet gentle hands and a well-trained body.

Neji felt his heart flutter at these thoughts and at that moment made up his mind.

They should have a serious talk to sort everything out. Shikamaru had to try very hard to regain Neji's trust and of course the relationship wouldn't be where it had been before they broke up.

But Neji found now he stood in front of Shikamaru, he couldn't imagine his life without the other around.

Sakura was right, for once in his life he should just gamble a bit and take the chance as it was handed to him.

He would just have to make sure Shikamaru understood that a future willed with pain and agony would be ahead if he ever hurt Neji again after this.

Suddenly Neji noticed Shikamaru's gaze to the ceiling, and he had a slightly embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

With a slight frown Neji looked at the ceiling himself, a little surprised to see a branch of mistletoe hanging above his head.

"I- I'm sorry." Shikamaru said hastily and was about to take a step backwards, away from Neji, when Neji took a fast step forward and grabbed his arm.

The action shocked both boys but Neji was a lot quicker in his reactions than Shikamaru. Inwardly he hadn't been planning this, but it was a unique chance, and he wasn't going to discard it.

For once Neji had the upper hand. For once Neji knew what was going on, and what was about to happen, unlike Shikamaru.

Without waiting for a reaction from Shikamaru, Neji leaned forward and with closed eyes kissed Shikamaru's slightly chapped lips.

For a moment, Shikamaru froze in shock. He couldn't really belief this was happening.

Neji felt his heart flutter as Shikamaru placed his hands on his shoulders, pulling Neji closer to him as he kissed back.

But the kiss lasted only a few seconds, as Neji pulled away. "Merry Christmas." He whispered with the slightest hints of a smile etching his face.

Shikamaru grinned broadly. "You too." He said and leant in to kiss Neji again, only to have the other step back. With a frown he looked at Neji who shook his head.

"I do want to get back together with you, but I want to talk things through first." He said, smiling slightly hoping that Shikamaru would understand this decision.

Shikamaru nodded with a smile of his own. "Anything." He promised. "The greatest Christmas present was knowing that you will give us a second chance, the rest is just an added bonus." He commented with a laugh.

Neji raised an eyebrow at those words. "Please don't ever call me a Christmas present ever again."

Neji pecked Shikamaru's cheek lightly and with a small smile he walked towards Hinata, who was beaming at him.

"You made the right choice." She whispered as he stood next to her.

"Thanks." He smiled but his smile faltered as he heard Shikamaru call out from behind him.

"So, no sexy Santa outfit for me next Christmas?" He joked, only to receive a glare from Neji.

"If you don't shut up there won't be a next Christmas." He threatened as the Hinata giggled softly with a blush on her cheeks.

"Nah, you love me too much to kill me." Shikamaru replied, as he laid an arm around Neji's shoulder.

Neji stepped away and watched Shikamaru's arm fall limply at his side. Then he looked at the other with a smirk. "I wouldn't be too certain of that if I were you." He said and they both laughed.

Yes, there was still a long road before their relationship was what both wanted it to be. It would be a long time before Neji fully trusted Shikamaru again. But for now, simply standing next to each other, their hands touching slightly and laughing at some stupid joke was enough.

**The end.**

**Author's note:  
Well, isn't that the happy ending everyone was expecting? Let me know what you thought of it. Again, merry Christmas!**


End file.
